Maybe We Could Stay Like This Forever
by ImperfectWonderland
Summary: "Maybe some day I would tell him. Maybe after the Loftwing Ceremony we can go flying in the clouds and I could vent my feelings to him. Or maybe we could just stay like this forever."


_**Edited:** 6/4/13_

"Link? Link…? _Link!_ Are you even listening to me?" Zelda muttered, annoyance lacing her tone as she lazily waved her hand in front of my eyes.

"What?" I whined, slightly upset she was being so noisy and not letting me take a nap.

"Link, I thought we were supposed to be studying _not_ falling asleep while using your _Ancient Hylian Textbook _as a pillow," she said dryly. "And actually, I was asking you if you wanted to ditch studying for once and head over to the goddess statue to hang out. We haven't done it in a while and… I kind of miss it. You know, just us talking."

"Oh… Zel, you know I want to but won't your dad get mad at us? Didn't you just say we're supposed to be studying?" I, or as Zelda like to call me 'Brown Nose', looked down at her and tapped my finger on her nose, causing her eyes to cross as she stared at it.

She uncrossed her eyes and gave me a pleading look. "You know I can't study for longer than ten minutes… And even _that's _pushing it," she said, sassily. This girl… she was going to be the death of me. "Besides, we've been reading stupid history books for fifteen minutes and, _surprise,_ I was the one studying while _you_ were the one dozing off. Therefore, I rest my case and deserve a break," Zelda finished, with a victorious smirk playing on her lips. She always managed to sound convincing through her big unnecessary rambling.

We were kind of a weird pair of friends. I was quieter than her and left people alone. Translation: I don't annoy the living daylights out of people like Zelda. But, she's so happy and even if she is annoying she never fails to greet you with a bright smile and a wave. It was one of the things that I loved about her. Besides, if she didn't talk and do whatever it is she does we would most likely just be staring at the wall in my academy room. It's not like I would start the conversation.

"Link, you're _still _not listen-!" I cupped a hand over her mouth before she could continue on. I noticed it was a bad move when I felt her teeth clamp down on my hand.

"_Ow_! Zelda, if I didn't know any better I would think you're some kind of monster." I should have seen it coming though. Mostly every time I try to tell Zelda to be quiet she usually becomes stubborn and hot headed. Don't get me wrong, I love Zelda and everything but if you get to know her you can see she can have quite the temper.

I continued on with an apology. "Okay, I'm sorry I haven't been listening, Zelda dearest. But, before you injure me any further I'd like to say that I'd love to go to the statue with you. You deserve it after all the _hard studying_ you did today," I said, and lucky for me she didn't hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Thank you for understanding," she said, her button nose in the air, "Now, let's go. With the way the sun's position is it seems it's almost time for dinner and if we leave now we can just hang out, miss dinner, and catch the sunset. No one will miss us, right Link?"

This was the usual thing we did if we weren't hungry for dinner – sometimes even if we were.

Zelda didn't wait for my answer before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my room and out of the Knight Academy.

Running through Skyloft, we made it to the dock on the Plaza and jumped off. I enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing through my hair so I waited longer than usual before calling to my beloved Crimson Loftwing with a whistle.

Before I knew it I was riding on my Loftwing's feathery back and heading towards the Goddess Statue. When I got there, Zelda was jumping off of her Blue Loftwing and swiftly landing on the platform. I followed her example and we both sat down on the edge, our legs swinging beneath us like five year olds.

"Link, are you nervous for the Wing Ceremony at all?" Zelda started, her deep blue orbs staring up at me.

"Not really. My Loftwing and I have a special bond, you know? You know, he almost knocked you out of the picture," I teased, ruffling Zelda's hair. I knew she hated it. She stuck her tongue out at me but I caught that look of sadness in her eyes. I knew her too well. "Zel, you know I was just kidding, right? We've been best friends since day one, no one could _ever _break that," I said truthfully while smiling to myself.

"It's not that, but thanks anyway. I just…really need you to win. It sounds selfish but I cannot be stuck on the statue with Groose. You know how he is trying to win me over and I'm afraid if he wins then he'll try something; or just end up being a total jerk." I knew this was hard for Zelda to say. Simply because she was saying that she was weak and in her book it was not okay.

I knew where she was coming from, though. Ever since Groose laid his eyes on Zelda he'd done everything to at least get a smile from her. He never got one. She and I both know if he gets on that statue with her he'll try kissing her. I got angry at the thought of it for some reason.

I shook it off and looked at Zelda, grabbing her hand in a friendly manner and looking her dead in the eyes. "Of course I'll win. Why in the name of Hylia would I let some creep be all over you?"

"Thank you Link… I honestly don't know how a sleepyhead like you can cheer me up, but you always manage to do just that," Zelda admitted shyly and then laid her head on my shoulder and sighed.

My cheeks were burning all of a sudden for reasons I couldn't understand. We've always held hands, hugged, or even cuddled. Once we even slept in the same bed which was only last year so it's not like we were four or anything.

So, why was this simple action making my heart beat so rapidly and my palms sweat?

[Zelda's Point]

Being so close and nestled against Link's body felt so…right. I couldn't think of a better word. It was right and that was it.

Lately thoughts of wanting more than a friendship with Link have been running though my head. The only problem was we were so close it was far beyond any "friend relationship", and if I told him how I felt it would ruin it. Not only that, but I just couldn't admit to _myself_ that I loved him.

I cannot _not_ do anything though. Anytime Link and I went to another island or to the Lumpy Pumpkin and there were girls around… well let's just say they couldn't exactly keep their eyes off of Link. He _is _extremely good looking. Link was very dense, though when it came to anything other than fighting and flying.

Between thinking and contemplating I didn't realize the sun was nearly set and that darkness was taking over. I looked up to see Link fast asleep resting his cheek on my head. I gently shook him but accidentally knocked him over on his side. I couldn't help my laughter as it flooded out of my mouth.

Looking down I noticed Link didn't wake up so I just left him there while staring at his, well, his beautiful face. I couldn't help myself so I laid next to him and cuddled my way under his arm and fell asleep. I dreamt happy dreams all night with no more worries about Groose or the Wing Ceremony. All that mattered was Link. It didn't matter if he knew it or not, it mattered that I know I could finally tell myself that I loved him. Maybe one day I'll tell him. Maybe after the Loftwing Ceremony we could go ride in the clouds and I could vent my feelings. Or maybe we could just stay like this forever. Yeah, I liked that option.


End file.
